All That Matters
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: XANA has been quiet for some time and new boy comes to school that can break into the firewall that XANA created, while Jeremy can't. He captures Yumi's attention. COMPLETE for now, we may write more later. cowritten with LuneSolei and codelyokoluvagrl.


**Hello to all, first and foremost I would like to say that I wrote this with the amazing authors, LuneSolei and ****codelyokoluvagrl, on a Code: Lyoko forum. I need to update the link on my page for it, but it is really fun and you get to talk about Code: Lyoko and meet lots of new people. Please read and review!! Reviews make us smile.**

**Yumi's POV**

I looked out the window at the gloomy courtyard. The glistening rain bounced off of the dorms and the cafeteria. I leaned on my hand and sighed. Xana had been quiet for a while now and it was putting all of us on edge. Jeremie hasn't picked up any activity and he has his computer constantly running scans.

A black car pulled up to the school and a guy stepped out. He leaned down to the driver and then stood up and the car drove away. The boy didn't have an umbrella or a hood. He stood in the rain staring at the entrance. His black hair was pressed against his head and his black trench coat was soaked.

He turned his body away from where I was and made a full circle. His eyes landed on me and smiled. I blushed and looked away from his green eyes. My eyes landed on his chest. He had a deep blue shirt that outlined all the muscles on his chest and it was slightly over the waistband of his dark faded blue jeans.

I glanced back up at his face to see if he was still looking at me. He was and his gaze made my heart melt. He smiled and lightening flashed across the sky, making his face take on an evil look. All I could do was stare.

"Miss Ishiyama," the teacher said.

I turned to her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Please pay attention."

"Sorry," I mumbled. She turned back to the rest of the class and I looked back out the window. The sexy mystery guy was gone.

Who was he? Is he going to be going to school here? I wonder what grade he's in. I silently wished he was in my classes. That would be great. I smiled.

The bell rang, knocking me from my thoughts. I sighed and stood up. Maybe my friends would know who he was.

**Third Person POV**

RING

The bell rang and everyone was scurrying to lunch. Especially a certain overly excited blonde headed boy. He pulled his three friends, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie, through the doors and lunch line faster then you could say 'Odd'.

"Could ya slow it down Odd? I'm running a scan on Lyoko."

"No, its meatball day, and I love meatball day." Odd startled gobbling down his meal

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich questioned just as the said girl made her way through the cafeteria doors

"Right here," she said walking up and sitting down next to Ulrich. "Have you guys seen—" she stops talking and stares toward the lunch line in a daze.

"Uhh Yumi??" Aelita waved a hand in front of her friends face but got no response so followed her gaze. "Who's he??"

Yumi snaps out of it. "Uh, I don't know. I just saw him get out of a black car like 15 minutes ago. The boy turned around and saw Yumi, so he walks on over to her.

"Hello," he greeted the gang casually. He received 'heys' from everyone. "Can I sit here I'm new and I don't know anyone."

"Of course you can." Yumi grabs a chair from another table and slides it in beside her. "You can sit here." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." He smiles back and takes him seat while earning a death stare from Ulrich.

"So, what's your name?" Odd asked with his mouth full.

"Damien," he said. He pushed the food around on his plate. He hadn't taken one bite from his plate.

"I'm Odd. You gonna eat that?" he asked. Damien pushed his tray towards Odd and he started wolfing it down at the same rate as he was doing before.

Jeremie had his laptop out open on his lap and he was typing new codes into it.

"What are you doing, Jeremie?" Aelita whispered to him.

"I'm trying to find a different way around this firewall that Xana created."

"Maybe we need to go into Carthage and I can get around it."

"It's not possible. This seems to not be in Xana's mind." The blond boy typed something else into his computer and a red exclamation point flashed on his screen.

"Jeremie, right?" Damien asked. Jeremie looked up.

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty good with computers. Can I try?" he asked.

Odd snorted. "If Einstein here can't get into something, then no one can."

"I can at least try, right? Just restore the computer now, before I try and if it doesn't work, just reset it." Jeremie sighed and typed something else, then passed the laptop over the table.

Damien looked at the screen and started typing in code after code to get the firewall down.

**Yumi's POV**

I watched Damien's hands move quickly over the keys. He was barely looking at the screen, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"What is this program? A video game or something?" he asked Jeremie.

"Y-yeah," Jeremie stuttered.

"Seems like a very advanced game. Maybe I can play sometime." He typed in a few last things and pressed enter. A green exclamation point flashed on the screen. "There you go," he said and passed the laptop back over to Jeremie. He snuck a glance at me with his gorgeous green eyes and my heart constricted in my chest. He smiled like he could hear it and turned back to Jeremie.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. My heart seemed like it had stopped and the room seemed clearer. Everyone seemed to be suddenly shouting. The noise was overwhelming and I could feel color slipping from my head. Darkness overtook me as I fell backwards out of my chair.

**--**

I felt a bed under me and a soft hand touching mine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Damien beside me.

"Ugh, where am I?" I rubbed my head. For some reason it was throbbing and some quick memory flashes were quickly going by. I didn't quite know what it was so I just shook it off.

"The infirmary, you fainted." Damien smiled." I told your friends to just go to their classes and I'd watch you."

"Thanks. So, what time is it?"

"Ummm," He looks at his watch. "2:15." He looked down shyly

"What's wrong?"

"Yumi..." He took my hand. "I know I've only known you for like 2 hours, but I feel like I've known you forever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. I didn't know why though. I thought I loved Ulrich, but now I felt that I loved Damien. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Damien got up and kissed me.

His lips moved against mine and they sent pleasant shocks through my body. He moved his hand resting on my back a little lower and pulled my body closer to him. His tongue lightly brushed at my lips and they parted allowing entrance. My tongue danced along with his as the kiss got more heated. I ran my hands down his broad shoulders and muscular arms, finally resolving and just wrapping my arms around his figure.

My breathing got labored and he moved away from my mouth and started kissing me along my neck, making more tingles be sent along my body. I shuddered in pleasure and smiled.

I grabbed Damien's chin with my hand and turned him to face me, kissing his lips once again. The door opened, but I paid no mind to it.

Someone gasped from the doorway and we broke apart, panting.

The rest of the gang was staring at us, but Ulrich was livid. He glared at me one last time and ran off. It only took a half a second for the look on his face to register in my head.

I stood up, breaking away from Damien's hold, and pushed past my friends, running after Ulrich. I chased him into the forest. He was dodging the trees and running further and further away from the school.

"Ulrich, please stop, just for a second!" I panted. He stopped and turned around. His face a mask of pain.

"Yumi, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone. It's over," he said as parting words. He turned back around and ran away from where I was standing.

I looked down. I was standing on one of the many manholes leading down to the sewers. I pulled it open and climbed down. I knew I was still in the sewer leading to the factory.

Tears streamed down my face as I slowly made my way to the factory. My phone rang, but I finally got fed up with the constant ringing and threw it in the sewer water. I climbed up when I reached the end and it started pouring rain. I was soaked by the time I reached the entrance to the factory. Partly because I walked, slowly at that, to the door. I slid down the rope and entered the elevator. The doors opened and I walked over to supercomputer.

I've materialized people before, but I messed up one of those times. This is one of those times that I hope I mess up. I typed in the commands and set it off to go off in five minutes.

I walked over to the small ladder sitting in the floor and climbed down to the scanner room. I stood, my head down, tears dripping form my face onto the floor of the scanner. The doors closed with a whooshing sound and the machine started. White light surrounded me and air blew my hair away from my face. Tears still streaked down my face.

I materialized in the forest sector. I didn't bother landing gracefully, so I just landed on my butt. I pulled my legs close to my chest and hugged them close.

Xana's monsters could come kill me right now and I wouldn't care. I would welcome it. I looked up at the towering trees. They blocked out the sight of the yellow sky, making it seem eerier than it really was. I looked back down at my knees and cried harder.

Soft arms wrapped around me and I leaned into them, still crying.

"Yumi, everything will work out," Damien said. My mind was too far gone to wonder why, or better yet, how, he was in Lyoko, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him. "I promise," he said.

Two black wings wrapped around me, holding me closer to him and the world faded from my eyes. I looked up into his eyes. The Xana symbol glared back at me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to me was Damien. No…all that mattered to me at all was…_Xana._

_Fin._


End file.
